ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirucci
How Cirucci joined the Tourney Cirucci ends up fighting Uryū after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras. Initially, she uses her Zanpakutō like a whip while attacking and forces Uryū to find different ways to approach her. After destroying the pillars that Uryū was using to evade her attacks, she reveals her true ability, which allows her to control the direction her weapon takes at will. With some help from Pesche Guatiche, whose antics annoy Cirucci, Uryū forces her to go into her released state. Cirucci once again takes the advantage in battle due to her wings' ability to vibrate and block attacks. With the help of his Seele Schneider, Uryū is able to cut through several of her bladed wings. Seeing that her wings would no longer be of use to her, Cirucci removes them from her body, stating that doing so is the same as losing a limb. With all of the energy that it had took to maintain the wings now focused into a giant blade of spiritual energy, she proceeds to attack. However, Uryū proceeds to fire his Seele Schneider through her, sealing away her spiritual power in the process, while letting her know that it was not a blade, but an arrow. Uryū decides to spare her, despite it being an insult to her, as he was the victor. Upon Uryū and Pesche's departure, the Exequias arrive and take her to Szayelaporro Granz, who during his later fight with Uryū reveals that he had obtained a sample of his Reiatsu from the deceased Cirucci. Her corpse is later found in Szayelapporro's vault by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Returned to life by Mayuri, Cirucci is given a task, hunting down a mysterious warrior from Saturn. She suspected this warrior to be in the form of Saturn Girl. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cirucci holds her Zanpakuto whip Golondrina around her body. After the announcer calls her name Cirucci slings Golondrina and the blade on the whip three times as the camera zooms saying "You think you can save yourself by hiding?!" Special Moves Caza del ala (Neutral) Cirucci sends Golondrina along the ground, skewering her opponent in the path. Dividir el Cielo (Side) Cirucci slings Golondrina four times in front of her. Cielo Máquina de Cortar (Up) Cirucci flies into the air swinging Golondrina up. Viento Vuelo (Down) Cirucci handstands while spinning Golondrina along the ground, tripping opponents. Ala Cortadola Dispersion (Hyper Smash) Cirucci surrounds herself with energy. If the opponent touches it, Cirucci will have activated her flying insect-like Resurrección. She then detaches her blade-like feathers from her wings and fire them at the opponent. Ala Cortadola Gradiator (Final Smash) Cirucci activates her Resurrección, then pierces her tail emitting a spiritual energy sword four times on the opponent. Victory Animation #Cirucci moves Golondrina back then jumps, slinging the blade whip out saying "I knew I would be catching you sooner or later!" #Cirucci spins Golondrina at her side saying "It's hardly worth the effort it's going to take to wipe you out!" #Cirucci goes into her Resurrección then says "Whatever I seek out, I'll instantly take out!" On-Screen Appearance Cirucci flies to her point and readies Golondrina saying "How many times do I have to tell you, moron?! You're nto gonna be getting away from me!" Trivia *Cirucci's rival is Imra Ardeen, more known as Saturn Girl. *Cirucci Sanderwicci shares her Japanese voice actress with Kunimitsu, Allison Whittington, Mei Ling, Amy III, Ember Flicker Flame, Kasumi and Shanoa. *Cirucci Sanderwicci shares her German voice actress with Yami, Tokiko Tsumura and Holly Hobbie. *Cirucci Sanderwicci shares her Arabic voice actress with Chizuru Kagura, Blade Knight, Nefertari Vivi, Kargarok, Madison Bogard, Ophiuchus Shaina, Pan and Krillin. *Cirucci Sanderwicci shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka and Mashiro Kuna. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters